


Too wasted to know

by aussiephoenix7



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiephoenix7/pseuds/aussiephoenix7
Summary: Aftermath of Beca's big night out.





	Too wasted to know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first timing branching out and writing for another fandom, Pitch Perfect, so please take it easy on me…  
> For those of you that are waiting for the next NGIT chapter, I appreciate you being so patient with myself and xAGx, it won't be long now.  
> As usual I am open to any suggestions or ideas and as always please leave a review letting me know what you thought. Enjoy :-) Jarrad

Beca wakes to the smell of bacon wafting into the living room, sitting up she immediately feels queasy from going from laying down on the lounge to an upright position so suddenly, "Ugh…" She groans, "What happened last night?" She asks the empty room as she runs her hand through her messy locks.

"Hey, you're awake." The short statured woman waves over the back of lounge to the source of the voice that is reverberating through her skull right now, "I was just coming to wake you up."

Rubbing her temples Beca slowly opens her eyes and is greeted with a chirpy redhead holding out a cup of coffee in one hand and painkillers in the other. The brunette reaches out and takes the mug first, taking a swift mouthful of the hot liquid, feeling it burn her throat as it goes down. It's only then that she speaks to the woman standing before her, "Thanks…" She mumbles before relinquishing the older woman of the painkillers, popping them into her mouth before washing them down with another mouthful of coffee.

Chloe takes a seat on the coffee table in front of Beca, "Breakfast is ready." She says with a beaming smile.

The younger woman rolls her eyes and groans, "How can you be so chipper after last night?" The redhead shrugs. Beca finally focuses enough to take in the other woman's attire, "You seriously went for a run? How? I don't think I can do anything that requires a large amount of physical exertion until work Monday…"

"It's only Saturday Becs, and I didn't get hammered last night like you, that's how."

"You didn't?"

"I had a headache, so I left early, or do you not remember that?" Chloe quirks an eyebrow at the younger woman who furrows her brow trying to recall what happened the previous night.

The brunette eventually shrugs, "Last night was a blur…I don't remember much at all."

Chloe gives Beca a quick pat on the arm as she stands up, plucking the coffee mug from the brunette's hand before walking into the kitchen, "Come on, you need to get some food into that body of yours, soak up some of the alcohol you ingested last night." Beca just nods and slowly stands up, her head is pounding, and her balance is still off, she takes her time following Chloe to the kitchen, leaning on the walls as she does.

"Chlo, how did I even get home?" Beca asks as she stumbles to the table, taking a seat where her coffee has been placed, downing half of the liquid before placing the mug back on the table. The brunette lowers her head onto the cool table and she can hear her girlfriend plating up breakfast, she sighs knowing it will require a lot more than a coffee, some painkillers and a greasy breakfast to make her feel even slightly human again.

"It would be nothing short of a miracle if you remembered getting home last night." Beca lifts her head and looks through the curtain of hair covering her face, barely making out Chloe's black and pink leggings.

A flood of guilt washes over the younger woman, "You didn't have to come and get me, did you?" She is met with silence, "Please tell me you didn't." She groans when she still doesn't receive a response.

"No babe, I didn't have to come and collect you. Amy and Cynthia-Rose brought you home and then left to continue the fun at their place."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with me being wasted…" Beca apologises to the older woman, her voice full of sincerity.

"It's okay, you provided me with entertainment." The brunette looks at the redhead who is chuckling as she thinks back to answering the door at 3am to Beca being held up by Cynthia-Rose and Amy.

**~~Flashback~~**

_Chloe shakes her head as she looks to the shortest of the trio, Beca's eyes glassy, tears staining her cheeks from her heavy eye makeup, "Hey you…" Beca slurs and points to the redhead, "I'm gonna…I need…you're…me…" The brunette's head lolls about as she tries to speak._

" _Red, short stack may have had a few too many tequila shots…"_

" _She thought you were mad at her and left because she wouldn't dance with you." Adds Cynthia-Rose, who seems drunk, but can still form coherent sentences unlike Beca._

" _I left because I wasn't feeling well."_

" _We know that, but we couldn't convince her. She was trying to keep up with me…" Amy says with a shake of her head, "So…she's shit-faced."_

_Chloe just rolls her eyes and opens the door wider, allowing her friends to enter the apartment._

" _Come on short stack, let's get you to bed." The Australian says as she half carries Beca down the hall, leaving Cynthia-Rose to talk to Chloe._

" _Thank you for bringing her home CR, I appreciate it." The redhead gives the younger woman a pat on the arm, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble at the club." Chloe knows Beca can be a bit of a handful when she's drunk._

" _Nah it's all good Red, Beca just ended up trying to drink Amy under the table, oh and she was crying in the uber on the way over here, saying how much she loved you and trying to think of ways to make it up to you."_

_Chloe quirks an eyebrow, "Like what?" She asks, genuinely curious as to what the brunette thought would be required to make it up to her, what she was making up for, Chloe wasn't exactly sure._

" _Having a bunch of bouquets of roses sent to your work, taking you away for the weekend, cleaning the house top to bottom and cooking dinner for a month. She even suggested naming a star after you. She couldn't even remember what she thought she had to apologise for in the end." Cynthia-Rose shakes her head with a chuckle, "Girl is weird when she's drunk…"_

_Chloe smiles at the younger woman, "That's so adorable." She begins to twirl a few strands of hair around her finger. If this is what Beca is like now, she can only imagine the lengths she would go to apologise after a serious fight._

_They both look up the hallway when they hear Amy attempting to sneak out of the master bedroom, they wait for the blonde to reach them and Chloe thanks Amy for looking after her drunk girlfriend._

" _No worries Red, CR and I would stick around…but you know…the night is still young, and we have a bunch of grog back at our place calling our names."_

_The redhead nods and they all move to the door of the apartment, "Have a good night you two." She says cheerfully and closes the door when they head down the hall towards the elevator._

_Chloe turns on her heels, stops off in the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water for her highly intoxicated girlfriend and heads to the bedroom to find Beca laying on the bed, her arm covering her face muttering, "Too bright…"_

_Chloe chuckles and flips the light switch and walks over to the bedside table, places the water bottle down and turns on the lamp, "That better?" She asks as she pats the brunette on the leg._

_Beca slowly pulls back her arm and squints, seemingly mistrusting of the redhead's ability to turn off the light, but she eventually nods, "Thanks…" She mumbles as she tries to sit up, tugging at her jacket and precariously leaning forward._

" _Whoa, not so quick babe." Chloe takes a step toward Beca to catch the brunette if she is to lose balance and fall forward and off the bed, "Let me help you get undressed and ready for bed."_

" _I can…I do…I'mma…I'm alright." Beca manages to slur out and gives the redhead a shaky thumbs up and a crooked smile._

_She really is wasted, Chloe thinks to herself, "Okay." The older woman throws her hands up in defeat, "You're trashed, but I still adore you Beca." Chloe leans in to give the younger woman a kiss on the cheek but she's immediately pushed away._

" _What…don't you…why?" The brunette glares at Chloe for a few moments before she points to the other woman, trying to form words, "Why would you…me…kiss…" Beca takes a breath and tries again, "I've got a…a…I'm in a…I have a girl…you know what…what I'm saying?" Beca hiccups and tries to keep herself sitting upright as she tries to string a sentence together. Chloe thinks it's kinda cute, so just shakes her head, not sure where Beca is taking this. "I love her…"_

" _Who?"_

" _My…" Beca pauses, it seems to the redhead like she is searching her mind for the right word, "Chloe…she's girlfriend…" Beca then pokes herself in the chest, "Mine…I love her, not cheating." Chloe placed her hand on the other woman's leg, she then stifles a laugh when she sees Beca glaring at her, "No." The brunette shakes her head at her, "I won't do it."_

_Chloe now clicks that Beca must be so drunk she doesn't realise who she is currently with, Chloe fights her features to stay neutral as she removes her hand, "Okay Beca, I won't try to kiss you again, but you need to let me help you get undressed." Chloe kneels to begin removing Beca's biker boots._

" _Okay…" The brunette eyes Chloe carefully, "Only them." Beca points towards her boots, Chloe drops her head and chuckles._

" _You need help with more than your boots." The redhead says, "I promise I won't look." She says, giving Beca a counter offer. The younger woman doesn't reply, she just watches as Chloe carefully unzips her boots and slides them off, placing them on the floor beside the bed. When she is done Chloe stands up and reaches out to push back her girlfriend's leather jacket off her shoulders. The brunette just sits there, not offering much in the way of help, but Chloe is grateful she isn't fighting her, "Stay there and I'll grab you something to wear to bed." She says and Beca nods, swaying slightly, her eyes unfocused as she stares at the wallpaper. Chloe opens a drawer and retrieves a Barden University t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting shorts. When she turns around she is met with Beca struggling to pull down her jeans, "Let me help…"_

_Chloe rushes forward but Beca stops her in her tracks when she yells, "No."_

_Once again, the redhead puts her hands up in defeat, "What if I close my eyes and help you pull them down?" She asks gently and waits while the brunette continues to struggle and falls into the wall. Beca slowly nods her head, giving the other woman permission to help her remove her jeans. Chloe takes a few careful steps back towards the brunette, reaching down she takes the waistband of the offending jeans and begins to pull them down._

_Beca places her hands on Chloe's shoulders to steady herself, "No looking." Beca says in a stern voice, Chloe looks up at her girlfriend and nods then closes her eyes as she pulls the jeans down to the brunette's ankles and helps her step out of them._

" _Thank you." Beca says as she stumbles backwards, her arms crossing across her stomach, grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt, tugging it upwards, but she soon becomes stuck when it reaches her bra clad chest, the brunette grunts and groans and ends up falling back onto the bed._

" _Would you like some help there Beca?" Chloe asks, not daring to touch the brunette. Beca sighs heavily and makes a move to sit up, but falls back down with a grunt, "Stay still and it will be off soon enough." The older woman kneels on the bed and helps her girlfriend sit up before helping pull the t-shirt over her head. When Beca is free she immediately covers her chest with the shirt but sees that Chloe has her eyes closed and she smiles._

" _I'm just going to turn around, so you can change into your pjs." Chloe offers and the brunette thanks her once again._

_Beca unhooks her bra and drops it onto the bed beside her, she picks up the old t-shirt and puts it on, her eyes always on the redhead, making sure she isn't watching her in her state of undress. She then picks up the shorts Chloe provided and struggles to get her feet in the correct hole of the shorts. When she is finally dressed she announces it to the other woman._

_Chloe slowly turns around, although she has seen Beca naked countless times, she is looking to the ceiling, not wanting to see her girlfriend partially dressed without her consent. Lowering her gaze, she sees Beca sitting on the edge of the bed waiting. Chloe walks around to the other side of the bed and pulls the covers back, "You need to pee before bed?" The younger woman stands up, turning to face the redhead again and shakes her head, a slight look of confusion on her face as Chloe slides into the bed. Pulling back the covers further to reveal the other half of the bed Chloe speaks again, "Well then hop into bed and get some sleep."_

_Beca stands there dumbstruck, "No, I can't…girlfriend."_

_Chloe chuckles, "I'm sure she won't mind."_

_Beca shakes her head vigorously and picks up the pillow, "I'm sleeping on the lounge." She says determined to not sleep in the same bed as the other woman._

" _Beca…don't be silly, just hop into bed so we can get some sleep."_

_The brunette refuses and hugs the pillow to her chest, "Chloe…my girlfriend."_

" _I know you have a girlfriend Beca, I'm offering for you to sleep in the bed, that's all."_

" _No, the lounge." Beca shakes her head and makes a move for the bedroom door._

" _Okay, fine…hang on a second." Beca stops but doesn't turn around, she waits until she hears the redhead behind her before heading out the door and towards the living room, "Let me grab you a blanket first." Chloe says as she opens a cupboard in the hallway and pulls out a throw blanket and follows the brunette into the living room, who is currently removing the many throw pillows from the lounge, "Here you go." Chloe hands the younger woman the blanket, "I don't understand why you won't just sleep in the bedroom…" She waves her arm in the direction of their bedroom._

_Beca rolls her eyes heavily, "Dude, I have a girlfriend." She says, the tone of her voice tells Chloe that Beca is done having to repeat that fact to her._

" _Okay, okay. Goodnight Beca."_

" _Night." The brunette responds as she flops on the lounge, only managing to cover half of her body with the blanket._

_The redhead shakes her head and chuckles as she pads back to the bedroom she has shared with the inebriated brunette for the last nine months._

**~~End of flashback~~**

"What's so funny?" Beca grumbles into her coffee cup, side eyeing her girlfriend when she chuckles, Chloe shakes her head and chuckles again, "Come on dude, out with it, I'm too hungover for this."

"Oh, it's nothing…" The older woman gives Beca a sly smile, "I was just thinking about last night, when you forgot we were together."

Beca looks utterly confused, "Huh?"

"After Amy and Cynthia-Rose brought you home, I tried to kiss your cheek…" Chloe lets out a laugh.

"Yeah…?"

"And you shut me down." Chloe says, placing both plates down on the table, "You told me you had a girlfriend."

"I did?" Beca asks, the expression on her face turning from one of confusion to one of intrigue, "What did I say?"

"May I just say you had probably drank your own body weight in alcohol."

Beca groans, "Babe, don't remind me…"

Chloe chuckles and takes a seat, rubbing her hand in circles on Beca's back, "You didn't say much, just that you had a girlfriend that you loved and weren't going to cheat on her."

Beca groans again, her head dropping down, "Kill me now."

"Oh, it gets better…" Chloe says with a smirk, "You barely let me help you change, you even went as far as telling me to close my eyes."

The younger woman shakes her head and chuckles, "I obviously didn't want you checking me out."

Chloe rolls her eyes, "You also vehemently knocked back my offers to sleep in the bed beside me."

"That explains me waking up on the lounge then." Says Beca before she drains the rest of her coffee, "I seriously don't remember any of that. I'm sorry babe." She gives the older woman a sincerely apologetic smile.

"I know you are, I think it's funny. You were so adamant about having a girlfriend and not cheating on her, but you were so far gone that you couldn't even recognise that the woman you were pushing away was in fact said girlfriend." Chloe chuckles and places her hand on the younger woman's arm. Smiling she looks to Beca who is picking at her breakfast, "You need to eat babe."

Beca looks over to the redhead and nods, "I know, I need more coffee first though…" The brunette moves to stand up but falls back down into her chair, her hands reaching up to her temples, "Or maybe not…" She says with a groan, her head still pounding.

"I'll get it babe, you sit." Chloe grabs Beca's mug and quickly stands, moving to the coffee maker, after refilling the cup she places it down on the table in front of the younger woman. Sitting down again Chloe watches as her girlfriend wraps both hands around the mug like it is her only lifeline. The redhead feels for the other woman, she knows what Beca must be feeling, having had countless nights of drinking like Beca had, "So…" The redhead begins.

Beca slowly turns her head to face the older woman and quirks an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you've got more to tell me…" Says the brunette, almost pleading.

"I actually had a question for you." Beca doesn't respond for a few moments, thinking what her girlfriend could want to know, she eventually nods before taking a sip of her coffee, "Cynthia-Rose mentioned last night that you thought I was angry with you, why would you think that?"

Beca pauses with the coffee cup about to touch her lips, "She told you that?" She asks quietly, "What else did she tell you?"

Chloe smiles at the younger woman, "Oh, nothing…just that you tried to drink Amy under the table because you thought I was upset with you. Your reason to do so was that because you wouldn't dance with me I was angry at you. You were crying in the uber on the way here from the club." Chloe says with a shrug, picking up her own coffee and having a sip before placing down on the table.

"So, I made a complete idiot of myself by the sounds of it." Beca says, her shoulders slumping as she pokes the scrambled eggs on her plate with her fork.

"Did you really think I was upset with you?" Chloe asks, her head dipping to catch Beca's gaze.

"I guess I did, I don't really remember if I'm honest."

"I was confused by that actually, I know you're not one to dance Becs, but I could normally get you onto the dancefloor, instead you came up with excuses the whole time." Beca averts the redhead's gaze and is quick to pick up a piece of bacon and take a big bite, "Babe…?" The younger woman points to her mouth, indicating she can't speak quite yet, "Beca, why wouldn't you dance with me?"

Beca thoroughly chews the bacon in her mouth before swallowing, washing it down with coffee, "I umm…" The brunette looks down into her coffee cup and closes her eyes, letting out a sigh, "You're going to make fun of me…"

Chloe quirks an eyebrow, reaching out she once again rests her hand on her girlfriend's forearm and gently squeezes, "I promise I won't."

Beca opens her eyes to see a sincere smile on the redhead's lips. The younger woman gives her a weak smile, "Don't get me wrong, I wanted to dance with you, God, I love dancing with you, feeling you all up on me…" The brunette bites her bottom lip and looks up to see a look of confusion on Chloe's face.

"Okay…what was stopping you?" Chloe asks softly, as if she speaks too loud Beca will shut down.

"I couldn't dance with you because…because we couldn't just bail after."

"Why would we need to bail?"

"Come on babe, don't make me have to say it." The brunette looks to Chloe, a pleading look in her eyes to which the redhead furrows her brows, "Okay, fine…" Beca takes a breath, "You know that dancing with you at a club is hot, like _really_ hot…" Chloe nods and can see Beca's cheeks tinging pink, "We usually dance and end up leaving the club, making out in the back of an uber until we stumble into the apartment."

"I don't see a problem with that." Beca looks up from her coffee to see a smirk tugging at the corner of her girlfriend's lips.

"I do…We haven't…you know…" The brunette trails off embarrassed.

Chloe chuckles, "You're a grown woman babe, you can say sex."

Beca's blush becomes more evident, "I know…well we haven't had sex the last couple of weeks, with us both being so busy with work, and I know if we were to dance…you grinding on me, your hands in my hair." Beca subconsciously licks her lips, "I know for a fact that we would have been kicked out of the club."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…Chlo you're absolutely stunning and you know exactly how to use your body against me, I wouldn't have been able to resist myself, I would have taken you right there on the dancefloor."

"Oh…good thing you didn't dance then." The redhead says with a smirk, her hand falling from the table to rest on the other woman's thigh, "I know you want to keep our sex lives to ourselves, but I'll admit, it would have been hot…" Beca looks down at the new resting place of her girlfriend's hand, she bites her lip and looks up to smile at Chloe, the redhead picks up a piece of bacon with her free hand.

"Eat up Becs, you're going to need all the strength you can muster for later." She says with a smirk and chuckles when Beca audibly gulps, "I love you Becs." Chloe leans over and kisses the younger woman.

The brunette closes her eyes and returns the kiss, "I love you too Chlo." She says in a breathy tone when they break apart.

The couple sit in relative silence as they eat breakfast. Beca isn't sure if the painkillers are finally being effective or thinking about what is going to come later is helping her clear her hangover fog, either way she's glad that Chloe wasn't upset with her after what transpired last night.


End file.
